


The Cove

by Bidonica



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Partial Nudity, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bidonica/pseuds/Bidonica
Summary: After winter is over, Jaime and Brienne head back south and stop for a bath in small cove at the Trident
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Oathkeepers Secret Santa 2019





	The Cove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarthstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthstar/gifts).



> _after winter is over, Jaime and Brienne head back south and stop for a bath in small cove at the Trident_

Oathkeepers Secret Santa for my giftee Tarthstar! And thanks to @onionjulius on tumblr who helped me come up with the concept!

Additional links for this artwork:

[Tumblr](https://bidonicart.tumblr.com/post/189818318279/after-winter-is-over-jaime-and-brienne-head-back)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/bidonica1/status/1208913504465571840)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6ZVdOKK1AC/)

Thanks for looking!


End file.
